Are you a virgin?
by LucyandNatsuForever
Summary: Natsu and Gray are fighting again but this time about Lucy's virginity! What will Natsu say when she says that she's not a virgin? NALU


**Hello! this my second first Fan fiction! I was feeling kind of bored so I wrote this. Sorry I know there are a lot of mistakes and too much space between the lines but I wrote this in notepad so forgive me! **

**And before I forget it! Lucy a little help here please!**

**Lucy-Sure! Fairytaillover4ever does not own Fairy tail or any of it's characters! She just owns **

**the story plot and the troubles she make!**

**Me-Hey! I do not make troubles!*Whine's***

**Lucy-Only you think so!*giggles***

**Me-Get back here Lucy!*chases after Lucy***

**Lucy-Never!*yells and run's away***

**Me-You guys enjoy the story while I hunt Lucy!**

It was a normal day at fairy tail, Natsu and gray fighting, Cana placing bets on who would win

while drinking a barrel of sake, Elfman yelling man about something stupid, Erza eating her

strawberry cheese cake, Mirajane taking orders while talking to Lucy who was sitting on their

usual seat at the bar. Yep, everything is normal ah...But suddenly!.Natsu and Gray came near

Lucy and sat near her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu and Gray came near me and started arguing about she is and she isn't.

"She is!"

"She isn't!"

"She is!"

"She isn't!"

These two will never stop!.why can't they just normal for more than 2 seconds?!,and why the

hell are they fighting near me if they really wanted to fight so much why can't they fight

somewhere else?! and what's with Erza why isn't she stopping these two idiots?! I turned my

gaze towards Erza to see that she was in 'cheese cake heaven' now i see why she isn't stopping

these two...Oh Erza...!.. Guess i have to stop them myself! the one and only great Lucy

Heartfilia! Wait you two idiots I'll show you the power of Lucy!

"HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled

"what?!... oh hey Luce/Lucy" the two MORONS said

"what are you two fighting about again?!"I said irritated by their stupid argument.

"we are talking about you being a virgin or not? but you see this Flame-Brain here says that

you are a virgin while I am saying that you aren't one! but he keeps saying you are one! and

this what the whole argument is abou-" before Gray could even finish Natsu punched him and

threw him on the Ground!.

"hey i know what why don't you just tell us if you are a virgin or not" he said with a little

curiosity, anger and was that...Concern?.

It took me about 10 seconds to process what they were talking about when I finally understood

what they were talking my eyes widened and i am sure that even a blind person could see the

Huge blush I had on my face!. Who the hell asks a girl such a question?! and why the hell were

They even arguing about it?!. But now let's go back to the topic...Yeah so I remember that some

Weeks ago when I was drunk in another party that Fairy Tail threw I was walking home alone

Skipping, hopping, dancing, giggling like an idiot whatever you want to say...so, yeah i was

walking alone when I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground and I do remember that I hit my

head pretty hard. I remember that part quite clearly! I mean even I was drunk I would remember

something physical...Right, back on the topic I hit my head pretty hard and I think that I had

gone unconscious after that as my vision had gone blank...and I remember waking up at my

apartment after that on my bed my soft bed!... what's up with me today I can't

concentrate on anything...so, yeah I woke up at my apartment but I was unconscious so it was not

possible for me to go walk home by myself but it must have been that might have carried me?...

but the worst part of it was that I was...NAKED! yes you heard me right I WAS NAKED! and also

that I felt SORE and I was sure that I saw some BLOOD! and that could only mean one thing that

i was raped! and I remember myself panicking so I immediately took a bath and wore fresh clothes

and left my apartment in a hurry...I went to a nearby hospital and checked if i was

pregnant. It didn't want to become a mother when i was only 18! and to without a father of the

child!.The good thing that happened was that i was not pregnant!...or I might had died from a

heart attack!.After that I went home changed into my pajamas and tried to keep my mind occupied

with other things so I would not cry...I lost my virginity and that to someone who raped

me...I actually wanted to lose my virginity to Natsu I was protecting myself from losing my

virginity all this time just waiting for him...and see what I got...I love Natsu so much and

I wanted to give my virginity...but I lost a part of me that he can never have...nor can

anyone else- Before i could think anything see Gray's voice cut me out of my train of thoughts.

"Earth to Lucy!" he said

"huh?" I said seriously that's all I could say?! I mentally sighed.

"so, Lucy ya virgin or not?" he asked

"no..." I whispered so lightly that even a dragon slayer might have not heard me if i was

whispering it in their ear.

"huh? What did you say?" he asked...Again... seriously Gray do you have no life?! that you

are here torturing me?!.

"I said that I am not a virgin" I said seeming bored.

"What? ...you are not a virgin?..."he said slowly

"are you turning deaf or something? didn't i just made myself clear? now get lost you darned

bug!" I said clearly irritated.

"hey! I am not deaf! and why did I suddenly become a darned bug?!"he said walking away.

Good at least he's gone! that DARNED BUG! making my life a living hel- Before i could finish my

sentence someone cutted me off...again...and this time it was Natsu?! How long was he

standing there?! I completely forgot about him!...sorry Natsu.

"Hey can you come with me Luce?" he asked

I nodded "sure why not?" I said and stood from my seat and started following him as he walked

out of Fairy tail...hmmm...what's up with him he's not being his cheerful self...I wonder

what happened?.Soon i realized that we were on Strawberry street walking towards my apartment.

After we entered my apartment and sat on the bed, Natsu looked towards me seriously.

"we need to talk about something "he said seriously. I have never seen Natsu this serious.

"you remember when you too drunk a few weeks ago at the party..."he said...Don't tell me...

"when you were walking home alone and tripped over a stone and fell, hit your head pretty

hard and fainted..."he said again...It can't be...

"i found you there and carried you here...after we reached here and I laid you on the bed...

I was about to leave when you started waking up and told me not to go...I stayed then you

started seducing me...you started stripping...said you loved me, after that I couldn't

myself and we did 'it'...when I woke up at the morning I realized my mistake and left I

regretted doing it to you when you were not sober...but I love you...please forgive me

Lucy..."he said after that i hugged him...I was glad that I lost my virginity to him but i was

even more glad he loved me too.

"I Love you too idiot and i forgive you..." I said smiling

"thank you Lucy" he whispered. And ten i felt something warm on my lips...my eyes

widened...Natsu was...Kissing me...then i closed my eyes and kissed him back...he wrapped

his arms around me waist and i wrapped mine around his neck...soon we pulled away and i

already missed his warmth. He looked at me then pulled me towards himself and hugged me. After

that we slept in each other's arms..."I love you Natsu" I whispered "I love you too "he

replied.

**Hope you guys liked it ^_^ So , please review and tell me my mistakes! ... Don't you guys think that Natsu is OOC? Tell me if you liked or hated it. See you later guys!**


End file.
